Deuses da morte só comem maçãs
by Medeia
Summary: Baseada no episódio 5 do anime, logo que Raito faz testes sobre o quanto pode controlar as pessoas antes de morrer e deixa um recado a L. O que passou pela cabeça do detetive naquela noite? Fanfic para a Gincana Panbox.


**Resumo: **Baseada no episódio 5 do anime, logo que Raito faz testes sobre o quanto pode controlar as pessoas antes de morrer e deixa um recado a L. O que passou pela cabeça do detetive naquela noite? Fanfic para a Gincana Panbox. By Medéia

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Death Note pertencem a Tsugami Ohba, ao qual todos os direitos são reservados.

**Deuses da morte só comem maçãs**

A equipe de investigação fizera a última comunicação daquela noite. L estava agachado na escuridão no chão de um cômodo, acompanhado de laptop, café e torrões de açúcar. Prosseguia suas investigações enquanto tomava o líquido quente que o confortava. De frente com ele, a poucos centímetros de distância, sobre uma mesa de centro, uma maçã vermelha o incomodava. Por mais que quisesse se concentrar, seu olhar insistentemente desviava-se para a fruta.

"Você sabia L? Deuses da morte, só comem maçãs."

Ele compreendia que não devia dar atenção a aquele enigma que servira de isca para perturbá-los. Mesmo assim, a maçã o irritava profundamente. Apoiou o dedo sobre o queixo pensativo. Tomou o restante do café e levantou-se caminhando em torno de si mesmo.

- Ele quer que eu perca tempo com isto. Mas por quê?

Segundos se passaram no cômodo silencioso. Apenas o ruído distante da avenida movimentava quebrava o ritmo vez por outra.

Raito por sua vez, dormia profundamente. Ryuuku terminara com todas as maçãs do quarto e agora olhava pela janela, entediado.

- É. Isso aqui ta um saco. – e dizendo isto atravessou a parede seguindo pela cidade escura.

Não tinha dúvidas sobre onde iria para encontrar alguma emoção. Pelo que ouvira o detetive L não era muito propenso a cair no sono. E embora nada comentasse com Raito, sabia onde encontrá-lo. Assim que avistou o prédio, atravessou a parede do local e uma sombra curvada de um rapaz andava de um lado a outro em torno de si.

No mesmo momento, L parou. Pareceu sentir algo como um calafrio e arregalou os olhos. Apesar disso, não deu muita atenção àquela sensação. Titubeou por mais alguns instantes, até ceder a curiosidade criada.

Agachou-se frente ao computador e digitou a palavra maçã.

Ryuuku o acompanhou e inclinou-se para olhar o que o rapaz procurava.

- Interessante. – murmurou o Shinigami.

L estremeceu novamente. Sentia-se febril e sua vista turvou-se. Era delírio de sua parte, mas sentia que não estava sozinho. Pigarreou e olhou para a xícara vazia de café enquanto esfregava um pé sobre o outro para quebrar o silêncio. Selecionou alguns resultados e começou a ler.

A maçã da Discórdia – Mitologia Grega Maçãs do jardim das Hespéridas – Mitologia Grega

_O fruto da sabedoria Celta_

_Guilherme Tell_

_Isaac Newton e a gravidade_

_Simbologia da árvore_

_A Viagem de Bran_

_A viagem de Melduin_

_Ilha Céltica de Avallon, a ilha das maçãs_

_Branca de Neve e a maçã_

_Os duendes adoram maçãs_

_A herança do pecado_

_O fruto do conhecimento do bem e do mal_

Atentou-se para aquela última frase lida e optou pelo link.

_ O que são duendes?

L sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Embora a bíblia cristã não mencione qual fruta brotava da Árvore da Vida, as palavras mal e maçã em latim são muito parecidas (malum/malus).

Segundo se conta, Eva teria desobedecido a lei divina de não comer do fruto da Árvore da Vida, ao ser tentada pela serpente, e dividi-la com Adão. A partir deste ato, Adão e Eva descobrem que estão nus e escondem-se de Deus. São expulsos do Paraíso, obrigados a trabalhar para obterem seu sustento e, a mulher, a sofrer as dores do parto.

A ingestão do fruto proibido significou a possibilidade de atingir o conhecimento através do livre arbítrio, mas também pode estar ligada a árvore como eixo do mundo, associado à cruz e a Cristo. Suas raízes mergulham no solo e seus galhos voltam-se para o céu, representando as relações entre o microcosmo e o macrocosmo (terra/céu, bem/mal, céu/inferno.) Sua verticalidade também pode estar ligada a idéia de escada ou montanha. A maçã pode ainda representar o coração, o órgão central do corpo humano, simbolicamente centro do homem e do mundo. - Para Santo Agostinho o coração é recipiente do amor divino e os homens devem procurar conhecimento através do amor.

_Enquanto árvore da vida, ela lhes confere a imortalidade. Porém, ao comer o fruto, ele lhes confere o conhecimento do pecado e com ele a mortalidade, o livre arbítrio e os sofrimentos (ao adquirirem a capacidade de discernimento os humanos passariam a ter uma vida de atribulações)._

_Conta-se que um pedaço do fruto proibido teria ficado preso na garganta de Adão. É deste incidente que teria aparecido o "pomo de Adão" da fisionomia masculina._

Ryuuku gargalhava ao imaginar o tal Adão engasgado com uma maçã.

- Esse Adão devia ser muito burro! Hahahahaaha...

L passava a mão sobre o queixo quando pensou ter ouvido alguma coisa e olhou para os lados. O coração estava acelerado e a respiração ofegante. Devia ter tomado muito café.

Fechou o link, enquanto esfregava os olhos e as têmporas.

Se a palavra Shinigami referia-se ao seu poder de matar, Kira talvez lhe quisesse dizer que possuía o conhecimento entre bem e mal, e o livre arbítrio que lhe dava o direito de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

- Mas brincando de Deus está propenso ao sofrimento. Isto é maligno, Kira. Não importa o que pense.

Enquanto ria da história lida pelo detetive, Ryuuku percebeu a maçã sobre a mesa de centro. L levantou o rosto, e o que viu o fez perder ainda mais da cor pálida de seu rosto.

O Shinigami atacara a maçã despreocupadamente e o que L podia ver era uma fruta flutuante ser consumida por mordidas invisíveis.

Ryuuku percebeu que era observado e parou por um momento.

- Raito não vai gostar se souber. Não. Não vai mesmo. – Mordeu mais um pedaço do que restava da maçã.

L apavorado, arrastava-se para trás desajeitado, sentindo o suor lhe escorrer pela fronte.

- Mas Raito nem sabe que estou aqui. Que se dane. – resmungou engolindo o último pedaço. – Essas maçãs são muito... saborosas. Ele nem vai sentir falta. Esse cara só come doce!

- Ou então... Shinigamis... são reais... E comem...

- Isso aí moleque. Simples assim. Hahahahahahaaha...

L esfregou os olhos novamente tentando se levantar.

- Vocês são muito interessantes. Querem ser tão espertos que a resposta simples não parece suficiente. É. Yagami Raito também é assim.

L alcançou o interruptor e acendeu a luz. Não via mais nada. Ryuuku, preparava-se para voltar, achando graça no medo estampado nos olhos fundos do detetive.

- Isso aqui vai ficar divertido. Hahahahahahaaha... – e passou pela parede._  
_- A sensação...

- Ou então eu queria saber como é ser expulso do Paraíso. Hahahahaha... – resmungou o Shinigami enquanto flutuava de volta a casa de Raito.

- Passou... – murmurou L passando a mão pelos cabelos antes de apagar a luz e suspirar. – Preciso parar de tomar tanto café à noite...

A obsessão pelo caso o estava confundindo. Não passara de um delírio e nada mais.

**Nota da Medeia:** Bom é isso aí... Semana atribulada e fim de semana com cólicas e dopada de remédios. Não era exatamente o que eu pretendia inicialmente, mas podemos encarar como uma introdução ao tema que eu realmente queria abordar.

Antes tarde do que nunca. Espero que não esteja de todo mal. Podem criticar, contanto que comentem! XP

Agora vou tentar ter uma noite de sono descente. * cai dura sobre o teclado*


End file.
